justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Wannabe
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1996 |difficulty = |effort = (JD) (JDWii) |nosm = |nogm = 2 (JDWii and Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Scarlet (JD) (JDWii) Green Pea-Parsley (Remade pictograms) |gc = Coach Red (JD) Blue-Greenish (JDWii/Remake) Arrows Scarlet (JDWii) Torch Red (Remade pictograms) |lc = Pink (JDWii) (Remake)http://prntscr.com/n4b9h5 |pictos = 65 (JD) 67 (JDWii/Remake)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57rlYfItdCs |nowc = Wannabe |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s }}"Wannabe" by the is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl who has red hair with two blue hair bands, with part of her hair tied into pigtails. She wears a teal baggy sweater with a large red-and-white peace sign on it and a larger peace sign repeated behind the original one, red bracelets on her wrists and blue over-sized platform shoes with white laces. In the version, she looks brighter and her bracelets are now teal. Remake In the remake, the dancer is brighter and her face is less visible. Background The background is blue with white dots that mainly stay in place. There are also royal blue light-up panels on the ceiling and floor. The floor is reflective. In , white lights are added to the bottom blue panel, and the floor is more reflective. Remake In the remake, the background is round and it changes colors, with four lights and many bubbles, looking similar to a Party Master Mode background. During the "Yo I'll tell you what I want" part or the bridge, the background color is purple. During the verses or the "If you wannabe my lover" part, the background color is a dark-ish light-blue. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the and remade versions of this routine: Gold Move 1: Put out both your arms to the sides, as if you were confused. Gold Move 2: Point to the screen with both arms. Wannabe gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 ( ) Wannabe gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Wannabe gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 ( ) Wannabe gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''I Will Survive'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Prince Ali'' *''Rich Girl'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her moves: *Peace And Love *Peace Bump *Punch For Peace *What's Wrong *You And Me Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by the Spice Girls in the series. *In the third chorus, the lyrics read "So tell you what I''' want, what '''I really really want" instead of the correct "So tell me what you want, what you really really want". This was fixed in . *In and , the title is misspelled as "Wanna Be". **This mistake is fixed in the remake.http://prntscr.com/n4b9h5 Routine *The dancer s shoes are known as "Spice Girls", which the group is named after. *In the menu, the coach s shirt is blue and not green (like in the actual gameplay). **Also, some background sounds that are reminiscent of a spaceship are added before the track starts. *In the remake, the background looks very similar to that of Party Master Modes. *Before the remake was added into the files, if one tried to get the remake with the preview.justdancenow.com link, all that would appear was an extraction of the dancer. *In the files, the third bundle of the song appears as "Wannabe_4.zip" rather than “Wannabe_3.zip”. Gallery Game Files wannabe jd1 cover generic.png|'' '' Wannabe jdwii cover generic.png|'' '' ( ) Wannabe_cover_online.png|'' '' (Remake) Wannabe_jd1 pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Original) Wannabe jdnow pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) Wannabe score background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots Wannabe_jd1_menu.png|'' '' on the menu wannabe jdwii menu.png|'' '' on the menu Wannabe jdwii ready.png| ready screen Others Wannabe jd2020 sticker.png|Sticker from Videos Official Music Video Spice Girls - Wannabe Teaser Wannabe - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance Wanna Be Wannabe - Just Dance Wii Extractions Just Dance "Wannabe" by Spice Girls - HQ Choreography Wannabe - Just Dance Wii (Japan) Extraction Just Dance Now - Wannabe (Gigapixel AI for Video 1080p) References Site Navigation tr:Wannabe de:Wannabe es:Wannabe pl:Wannabe ru:Wannabe Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Spice Girls Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade